


fresh meat

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Team Taka fucking around at a skate park.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	fresh meat

Suigetsu kills it, again. This time, he manages to spin his board 720 degrees in the air before landing on it. Sasuke barely glances in his direction. Karin’s too busy grinding on the next bench over. Juugo, who’s sitting on the closest bench, golf claps.

He scowls at all of them even though Juugo’s the only one who sees it. “Come on! Seriously?”

That catches Karin’s attention as she hops neatly off the bench, flipping her board around midair and glides over, slick as can be. “What, you finally did something cool?”

He flips her off. “Fuck you, I’m always cool.”

“Your temperature is always low,” Juugo says, and Suigetsu glares daggers at him while Karin bursts into shrill laughter. Juugo doesn’t twitch under his gaze, meeting the other boy’s square on. “It was a joke.” He glances over at Karin. “It _was_ cool, actually.”

She rolls her eyes. “Believe it when I see it.”

Suigetsu turns his glare on her. “Then I’ll fucking show you. I can do it again, no-”

“Suigetsu.” Sasuke is _there_ , all of a sudden, gliding neatly up on his skateboard and coming to a stop without even twitching.

“What, shitlord?” he asks, rounding on him. He’s not gonna fight Sasuke cause he’s not stupid, but fuck if he doesn’t want to.

“Look.” Sasuke lifts a hand, pointing, and Suigetsu impatiently follows his finger, only for his eyes to land on... beginners. Oh, god, ultimate beginners. They’re teens, they’re not some little brats that Suigetsu would feel pathetic for even talking to, and they’re wearing knee pads. And _helmets_. Oh my god.

“Dibs!” he yells, jumping right back on his board and racing over because he’s gonna SMASH these fresh meat twerps, and Karin cusses him out behind him, racing after.

...

“...Why do you do that?” Juugo asks, as Sasuke sits next to him.

“He’s too loud.” The other boy inclines his head. That, at least, they can agree on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr at ftcoye, where I take drabble prompts.


End file.
